1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm systems and, more particularly to an alarm system having an integrated weather alert function.
2. Relevant Background
Use of fire, burglar, or combination alarm systems has become increasing popular, both as a life saving measure from fires and also as a deterrent to intrusion as the incidence of crime has risen. Alarm systems are regularly installed into new residences and are frequently installed into older homes. The alarm systems typically consist of at least three parts: a central control unit, one or more remote user interfaces, and one or more sirens, strobe lights or other audible or visual indicators. Connections between parts of the system may use wires or can be connected wirelessly using radio frequency waves as a means of signaling. At minimum, the central unit contains an interface for burglar and/or fire sensors, a controller that implements timing and logic functions and output circuitry to drive audible or visual indicators. The system also contains systems necessary, but ancillary to, the overall operation. Most systems, but especially those that monitor for fire, usually include a backup battery to allow operation to continue for some time after the mains power has been lost.
Burglar and fire alarm systems are generally economical to own due to the business model taken by a majority of companies providing them in the market. Many systems are installed as a part of a deal whereby the consumer enters into a contractual obligation to purchase monitoring over a time period. Thus the purchase cost of the alarm system to the consumer is minimal at the time of installation due the actual cost being deferred into the monitoring fees charged over the lifetime of the contract. Some alarm systems are low cost in their own right due to trends of decreasing cost of electronic systems. In addition, many insurance companies reduce the rate of homeowner insurance for homes with an installed alarm system. These factors result in alarm systems being installed into a large percentage of residences as well as small businesses and other buildings.
The National Weather Service (NWS) is an agency with the Department of Commerce""s National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration. Beginning in the late 1950s, the NWS, then the U.S. Weather Bureau, started developing a voice radio broadcast system to provide more frequent and specialized weather information to the general public and users with unique weather needs than was available from the commercial radio and television services. The service was eventually named NOAA Weather Radio (NWR). Operating frequencies are in the Federal Government""s Very High Frequency (VHF) band between 162.400 and 162.550 MHz.
A special feature of the NWR system that evolved in the 1960s was the transmission of a single tone at 1050 Hz prior to the broadcast of any message about a life or property-threatening event. This became known as the Warning Alarm Tone (WAT). Special receivers that are electronically switched on and receiving the broadcast signal, but the speaker is in a muted state, are made by several companies. When this type of radio detects the WAT, it automatically turns on the speaker allowing the alerting tone, then the alert message to be heard without the need for the owner/user to do anything.
Starting in 1985, the NWS began experimenting with putting special digital codes at the beginning and end of any message about a life beginning and end of any message about a life or property-threatening event. The intent was to ultimately transmit a code with the initial broadcast of all NWR messages. The system evolved into what is known today as NWR Specific Area Message Encoding (NWR SAME). The general specifications are described briefly in the following sections. Complete and up-to-date specifications can be obtained by contacting the National Weather Service.
The main purpose of the code created by NWR SAME is to provide enough information before and after the broadcast of a message so software routines can match preprogrammed user instructions. Its greatest value is to significantly improve the automatic selection and distribution of messages about events that threaten people and/or property.
An NWR SAME transmitted data message consists of six possible elements in the following sequence:
1) Preamble
2) Header code
3) Warning Alarm Tone/Attention Signal
4) Voice Message
5) Preamble
6) End of Message
The coded message is transmitted, using audio frequency shift keying (AFSK), on the audio channel of the VHF NWR transmitter system. It is transmitted at no less than 80% modulation (+/xe2x88x924.0 kHz deviation minimum, +/xe2x88x925 kHz deviation maximum). The coded message and voice program audio is transmitted using standard pre-emphasis for narrow band VHF FM of 6 dB per octave increasing slope from 300 Hz to 3 kHz applied to the modulator.
The preamble and header code are transmitted three times with a one second pause (+/xe2x88x925%) between each coded burst prior to the broadcast of the actual message. The End Of Message (EOM) consists of the preamble and EOM code transmitted three times with a one second pause (+/xe2x88x925%) between each EOM burst. Each header and EOM data transmission consists of a string of eight 8-bit bytes with no start, stop, or parity bits. Bit and byte synchronization is attained by a preamble code at the beginning of each header code or EOM data transmission. Data transmissions are phase continous at the bit boundary.
One bit period equals 1920 microseconds (+/xe2x88x921 microsecond). This equates to a data rate of 520.83 bits per second. A logic zero is 1562.5 Hz, a logic one is 2083.3 Hz.
The first 16 bytes (prior to the header code and EOM) of the data transmission is a preamble with each byte having the same value of hexadecimal AB (8 bit byte [10101011]). For all bytes, the least significant bit (LSB) is sent first. The bytes following the preamble constitute the actual message data transmission. The message data (header) code is transmitted using ASCII characters as defined in ANSI X.3.4-1977 with the eighth (8th) bit always set to zero.
The Warning Alarm Tone (WAT), if transmitted, is sent within one to three seconds following the third header code burst. The frequency of the WAT is 1050 Hz (+/xe2x88x920.3%) for 8 to 10 seconds at no less than 80% modulation (+/xe2x88x924.0 kHz deviation minimum, +/xe2x88x925.0 kHz deviation maximum).
If transmitted, the actual voiced message begins within three to five seconds following the last NWR SAME code burst or WAT, whichever is last. The voice audio ranges between 20% modulation (+/xe2x88x921 kHz deviation) and 90% modulation (+/xe2x88x924.5 kHz) with occasional lulls near zero and peaks as high as but not exceeding 100% modulation (+/xe2x88x925 kHz deviation). The total length of the message should not exceed two minutes.
NWS will occasionally send a continuous string of Preamble code, (Hex AB) or a continuous tone through its communications links to the NWR transmitters, for several seconds up to around one minute. This will be done to align the program console, communications links, and transmitters for optimum system performance.
In symbolic form, the message code format is:
(Preamble) ZCZC-WXR-EEE-PSSCCC-PSSCCC+TTTT-JJJHHMM-LLLLLLLL-
(one second pause)
(Preamble) ZCZC-WXR-EEE-PSSCCC-PSSCCC+TTTT-JJJHHMM-LLLLLLLL-
(one second pause)
(Preamble) ZCZC-WXR-EEE-PSSCCC-PSSCCC+TTTT-JJJHHMM-LLLLLLLL-
(one to three second pause)
1050 Hz Warning Alarm Tone (WAT) for 8 to 10 seconds (if transmitted)
Verbal/spoken oral text of message (if transmitted)
(Preamble) NNNN
(one second pause)
(Preamble) NNNN
(one second pause)
(Preamble) NNNN
Symbol Definitions
(Preamble)
This is a consecutive string of bits (sixteen bytes of hexadecimal AB [8 bit byte 10101011]) sent to clear the system, set automatic gain controls, and set asynchronous decoder clocking cycles. The preamble must be transmitted before each header code and EOM code.
xe2x80x9cZCZC-xe2x80x9d
This header code block is the identifier, sent as ASCII characters ZCZC to indicate the start of the ASCII header code data transmission.
xe2x80x9c-xe2x80x9d (Dash)
This xe2x80x9cDashxe2x80x9d is sent following each type of code information block in the header except prior to the message valid time.
xe2x80x9cWXR-xe2x80x9d
This header code block identifies the message as a voice message from a NWR system transmitter. There are other identifiers used by EAS stations as defined in FCC rules Part 11.
xe2x80x9cEEE-xe2x80x9d
This header code block identifies the type of event and information contained in the verbal message, if a verbal message is sent. The event code may be sent with or without a WAT or verbal message as an alerting function only. It also may be sent as a control code for some NWR system control functions.
xe2x80x9cPSSCCC-xe2x80x9d
This header code block identifies the geographic area affected by the NWR SAME message. Each block of this coded information uniquely identifies a geographical area. A message may contain up to 31 blocks.
xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d
This part of the geographical area header code block allows for subdividing the area defined by the xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d into smaller parts in the case of very large or uniquely shaped area, or because of widely varying height, climate, or other geographic features. If a xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d=0, it means the entire or unspecified are defined by xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d is affected. If the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d equals a number other than zero, the areas are defined as follows:
1=Northwest 1/9
2=North Central 1/9
3=Northeast 1/9
4=West Central 1/9
5=Central 1/9
6=East Central 1/9
7=Southwest 1/9
8=South Central 1/9
9=Southeast 1/9
If the part is larger than 1/9 of the xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d, the following numbering convention is normally used depending on the desired size and/or orientation of the area such as from Northwest to Southeast, North to South, West to East, or Northeast to Southwest:
1=Northwest 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
2=North 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
3=Northeast 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
4=West 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
5=Central 1/3
6=East 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
7=Southwest 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
8=South 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
9=Southeast 1/3 or 1/2 as appropriate
xe2x80x9cSSxe2x80x9d
This part of the geographical area header code block is the number of the state as defined by the Federal Information Processing System (FIPS) number as described in the U.S. Department of Commerce in National Institute fo Standards and Technology (NIST) publication #772. Special xe2x80x9cSSxe2x80x9d codes are assigned to those areas not defined by this publication such as the open waters of the Atlantic, Pacific, Gulf of Mexico, and Great Lakes. The most current list of special xe2x80x9cSSxe2x80x9d codes may be obtained from the NWS or the FCC upon request.
xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d
This part of the geographical header code block is a number normally assigned to each country in the United States by the FIPS. Special xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d codes are assigned to those areas not defined by the NIST publication #772. These include the open waters of the Atlantic, Pacific, Gulf of Mexico, and Great Lakes and to special alerting zones adjacent to and near unique storage or production facilities. A xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d of 000 applies to the entire state or area identified in the xe2x80x9cSSxe2x80x9d section of the code. The most current list of these special xe2x80x9cCCCxe2x80x9d codes may be obtained from either the NWS or the FCC upon request.
Location codes transmitted over NOAA Weather Radio frequencies, but originated originally by security or communications centers at special hazardous materials storage or production facilities, my contain a combination of numbers, letters, and other characters. The authorized set is ASCII characters decimal 10, and 13 and decimal 33 through decimal 127. ASCII characters decimal 43 and 45 may not be part of the six character location code, but used only at the end of the block as shown previously in the symbolic form. The ASCII character decimal 42, xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d, is reserved for use as a wild card only. These become special location codes containing a combination of geographic and instructional information to activate customized receivers, pre-stored text messages, and/or other special equipment.
These codes will not be sent as part of NWS originated NWR SAME messages. NWR receivers with SAME decoders should not respond to such codes for NWS NWR or EAS purposes. Systems receiving NWR broadcasts and providing further redistribution my want to pass them along in any retransmission of the header code. Radio, television, or cable systems covered by FCC Rules Part 11 are not prohibited from using these codes in peripheral equipment or ancillary functions to basic EAS equipment to further enhance the safety of the public in cooperation with local government officials or facility managers.
An NWR or EAS text standard over and above this special application of the location code is not defined under these specifications or EAS rules. A text standard could be developed using the basic NWR SAME/EAS protocol, but identified as a test message using a variation of the Originator code. The Originator Code in this section is reserved for voice messages only and decoders should reject any message that does not match this currently defined code set.
Numbers from 900 to 999 are reserved for assignment to unique non-FIPS defined alerting areas adjacent to facilities that store or produce nuclear, chemical, and biological material. For the most current list of these areas, contact the NWS or FCC.
xe2x80x9c+TTTT-xe2x80x9d
This header code block identifies the purge time of the message expressed in a delta time from the issue time in 15 minute segments up to one hour. Then in 30 minute segments beyond one hour up to six hours; ie +0015-, +0030-, +0045-, +0100-, +0430-, +0600-. This delta time, when added to the issue time, specifies when the message is no longer valid and should be purged from the system, not to be used again. It is important to note that the valid or purge time of the message will not always equal the event expiration time. For most short-term events such as tornadoes and thunderstorms, the two times will most often be identical. For longer duration events, such as a hurricane or winter storm that may not end for many hours or days, the valid time in the code only applies to that message, and is not an indicator that the threat is over.
Weather receivers are increasingly being purchased as a means for consumers to become alerted to severe weather conditions. The alerts provide time for the users to both seek adequate shelter from life-threatening weather and to protect property. Weather receivers are also commonly used to obtain weather forecasts to plan outdoor and other day-to-day personal activities. Units containing SAME decoders have removed the annoyance of alerts not in the geographical location of the receiver, so usage has increased.
Weather receivers are currently available both as portable units and as desktop units to facilitate their use in different environments. In these roles, current receivers are limited in their effectiveness of alerting users. Due to practical and cost limitations, current designs can only alert users within a limited audibility range from the alert receiver. Users can only tolerate a limited sound intensity when they are in close proximity to the device, so the far range of audibility of the device is limited by the near field sound level (i.e. at arm""s length to the speaker or other audio output transducer). The range of audibility will be decreased by objects, such as furniture or doors, between the alerting device and the user. The range of audibility may also be lowered by the physical layout of the user""s premises. The size of the user""s premises may also be larger than the maximum audible range of the alerting device. Some units such as Radio Shack models 12-249 and 12-250 allow connection of an external siren but doing so is beyond the skill of most users.
Practical and aesthetic limitations limit the size of the antenna that can be mounted on portable and desktop weather alert receivers. This limits their receiver performance. Some units such as Radio Shack models 12-247 and 12-250 allow external antennas to be attached. But again this is usually done only by skilled users.
Some severe weather conditions such as tornadoes require immediate recognition by the user so they can adequately prepare for the event. Other conditions such as nuclear events or toxic chemical releases also require a prompt response. This poses a problem: Most households own only one weather alert receiver due to the cost of the units. Users are likely to place the receiver in a location such as a living room or bedroom, where it has the highest likelihood to be heard. Even when the alert siren can be heard at other locations, the user may not be in the vicinity of the receiver to immediately hear the alert broadcast or view the text display of SAME data to identify. Users with physical impairments to rapid movement such as the elderly, persons in wheelchairs, etc. cannot quickly reach the alert receiver. Persons with hearing impairments must move close to the location of the receiver to see the text display of the weather receiver in order to determine the type of alert. Thus some persons may lose valuable time that could be otherwise used to reach a safe location. While users could carry a portable device within their household to decrease the time to respond, this is highly inconvenient.
This invention relates to alarm systems and, more particularly to an alarm system having an integrated weather alert function.
The present invention advantageously provides, therefore, apparatus, and an associated method, for annunciating an anomaly condition at an area encompassed by the annunciating system. The existence of a weather anomaly is annunciated. A receiver is coupled to receive indications of a warning representative of the weather anomaly. The receiver detects reception thereat of the indications of the warning. An annunciator is coupled to the receiver. The annunciator annunciates, in human perceptible form, the detection at the receiver of the indications of the warning representative of the weather anomaly.